Prisoner
by SukeHolic
Summary: I love you my obsession. Now until later. Narusasu.


**Prisoner**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, Mature Content, Obsession!Naruto, Prisoner!Sasuke, Rape, Bondage, DLL.**

Ketajaman mata mengukur tingkat eksistensi sang objek bergerak. Di tengah-tengah ruangan berdebu terdapat satu tiang kayu _solid_ berukuran besar.

"Mmm..."

Sepasang tungkai kaki meninggalkan ambang pintu. Bunyi pijakannya mengetuk pelan lantai kayu yang berderit.

"Hmm..."

Dia berhenti. Pupilnya menatap tertarik pada si objek bergerak yang tidak bisa diam. Pelan-pelan tangannya terangkat di udara, menyentuh elastisitas seonggok _porcelain_.

"Mmmhh!"

Dan suara pekikan yang jauh lebih keras membuatnya terbahak. Dia memindahkan tangannya, tak lagi meraba seonggok _porcelain_ melainkan cuatan benda berwarna _pink_ merekah. Jejak peluh senantiasa mewarnai keindahan raga.

"Ngghh! Mmmpphh!"

Objek itu bergerak kian brutal. Untunglah tali temali masih setia menahannya tetep menempel pada tiang.

"Kau sudah bangun, tampan?"

"Hmmpph!"

Nada marah dan gusar jelas sekali terdengar dari suara gumaman serak itu.

"Kau suka posisimu yang sekarang?"

Dia lagi-lagi terbahak. Tak peduli jika lelaki —si objek bergerak, menyumpahinya dengan segala serapah yang ada. Binar kelicikan memenuhi jenis tatapan itu. Dia memindai. Bagaimana seonggok _porcelain_ bergerak-gerak dalam posisi terikat tanpa busana. Peluh menjejaki sekujur raga. Kedua tangannya melewati kepala, terikat kuat pada tiang penyangga ruangan, pun kakinya yang terbebat menyatu, sementara mulut dan matanya terbatasi sebuah kain hitam panjang nan tebal.

Memasang rupa sok iba, dia memilih menguraikan ikatan kain di sekitar mata dan mulut, membiarkan lelaki itu menampakan sepasang kilau _obsidian_ yang kelam. Namun, bukan lagi jenis tatapan yang ia ingat, sorotan jelaga itu berubah menjadi bilah pisau yang paling tajam menusuk.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku, bajingan!"

Deretan tawa menjadi ciri khas dirinya sebelum berucap. "Melepaskanmu? Setelah aku bersusah payah mendapatkan apa yang paling kuinginkan? Jangan bercanda, _teme_."

"Biadap! Kau menipuku!"

"Kaulah yang terlalu bodoh, Uchiha Sasuke," Sekejap tawa berhenti. Binar biru menggelap selayaknya warna kelabu.

"Brengsek kau, Naruto!"

Seringai menghiasi bibir Naruto. Ia ingat bagaimana tatapan _obsidian_ itu menatapnya bersahabat beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia juga ingat bagaimana bibir _pink_ itu tersenyum saat ia mencandainya dengan lelucon konyol. Tapi, melihat bagaimana kulit _porcelain_ ini berkeringat dan ter- _expose_ tanpa sehelai benang adalah apa yang diidam-idamkannya sejak dulu.

Jari-jari Naruto meraba tiap jengkal kulit Sasuke yang terpampang tanpa sedikitpun penghalang. Rasanya halus, kenyal, dan juga lembab.

"Lepaskan!"

Penghayatan Naruto berhenti. Ia menatap datar Sasuke yang berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri. Naruto berpikir untuk menjinakkan Pangeran Uchiha ini secepatnya. Menjadikan Sasuke miliknya adalah impian Naruto selama ia hidup.

"Kau memerintahku? Seharusnya kau sadar posisimu, _teme_ ," ujarnya sarkas.

Kesal. Naruto mencomot biji dada Sasuke sedikit keras sampai menuai jeritan serak dari bibir plum itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto memahat seringai.

" _Well, let's shall we begin._ "

Dengan itu Naruto melumat rakus bibir Sasuke. Tidak sedikitpun ia membiarkan lelaki itu memberontak. Kedua tangannya tidak ada yang menganggur, masing-masing dari mereka memegangi penis dan bokong sintal Sasuke. Hawa panas membekap di sekitar, menambah jumlah peluh di sekujur kulit sang tawanan.

Naruto begitu asyik mencecap. Lidahnya menggapai apa yang ingin ia gapai. Membelit benda lunak yang juga basah akan saliva. Giginya mulai menggigiti tepi bibir Sasuke di bagian dalam. Lalu rasa perih yang tiba-tiba menyengat alat perasanya sukses membuat Naruto mengumpat. Ia melepaskan Sasuke. Meludahkan _liquid_ kental yang berbaur dengan saliva.

 _Fuck off!_

Pupil matanya menampakan kilat amarah. Dengan segera tinju yang cukup membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan menyerang perutnya.

"Kh! Ghok!"

Naruto tak peduli. Ia rasa itu cukup untuk memberi Sasuke pelajaran. Jemarinya menjerat sejumput helai kelam, menariknya kasar hingga si empunya mendongak dan kembali merintih.

"Jangan menguras kesabaranku," desisnya, di dekat telinga. Naruto tak menunggu adanya sebuah balasan. Entah itu sekedar gumaman atau anggukan tanda mengerti. Gairahnya sudah haus akan manis madu yang terdapat di mulut sang _raven_. Ia kembali meraupnya. Menuntut sebuah lumatan yang cukup kasar demi melegakan dahaga.

Puas mengobrak-abrik isi telaga, Naruto beralih pada kulit leher yang jenjang. Mengecupi sepanjang garisnya berada, memberi banyak _kissmark_ yang begitu jelas. Lalu lidahnya menyusup keluar, membasahi kulit lembab berwarna putih kemerahan akibat panasnya suhu ruangan. Naruto menjilati lingkaran bisep dada Sasuke. Enam otot yang tidak terlalu kentara juga tak luput dari penjelajahannya.

Sasuke memiliki pinggul yang lumayan ramping dan sedikit otot di perut. Dadanya juga tercetak jelas dan keras. Hasil dirinya melakukan _sit up_ dan _push up_ secara rutin. Selain itu Sasuke juga terdaftar di kelas _gym_ , karena sebagai model, ia harus menjaga bentuk tubuhnya untuk selalu fit dan proporsional.

Walau tak sejelas bisep otot yang dimiliki Naruto, postur tubuh Sasuke cukup membuatnya menjadi bak seorang pangeran di kampus dan media.

Kegiatan Naruto semakin intens sejak menaiknya libido yang menggelegak panas. Mulutnya berhenti diujung testis Sasuke yang belum menegak. Ia menyeringai remeh. Hanya dengan kuluman sebentar benda ini pasti akan tegang sebagaimana mestinya.

"S- _Stop_!" Agaknya rencana di kepala Naruto sudah terbaca. Sasuke terengah dan bergerak gelisah. Berulang kali ia menarik-narik tangannya dari simpul ikatan tali. Namun, hanya rasa perih yang ia dapat, selebihnya sepasang lengan pucat itu tetap terbebat erat. "Kubilang berhenti!" Tatapan Sasuke berubah ngeri. Mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, perutnya melilit hampir mual. Tapi, seringai yang dihadiahi lelaki kuning itu dengan segera berubah menjadi kuluman penuh napsu pada batang kejantanannya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir, tak membiarkan satupun suara keluar sebagai balasan. Sementara aktivitas sang blonde bertambah panas dan intens. Sesuatu yang ada di perutnya turun ke arah testis, menjadikannya keras dan hendak pecah. Mati-matian ia menahannya. Menahan diri dari sesuatu yang tak harusnya terjadi ketika ia dilecehkan.

"Ummhh!"

Dalam kesenangannya Naruto kembali menyeringai. Ia bermaksud menggoda Sasuke dengan menggigiti penisnya yang semakin keras. Ritmenya begitu terkontrol. Pelan tapi mendesak. Tepat tetapi menghanyutkan. Hingga tak terhitung berapa kali Sasuke melempar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan hasratnya ketika kantung sperma miliknya yang diremas kuat oleh lelaki _blonde_ itu.

"Kau ejakulasi hanya dengan mulutku?" Sindiran itu telak mengenai hatinya. Sasuke menggeliat lemah. Perasaannya resah. Ia merasa hawa dominan yang mengintimidasinya semakin kuat terasa. Ia menarik kedua tangannya lagi, tapi sebentuk lengan kekar berwarna _tan_ telah terlebih dulu menguraikan ikatannya.

Sasuke terjatuh. Ketidak-siapan membuat lutut kakinya melemah. Bebatan tali di pergelangannya masih tersisa. Tak cukup banyak tapi tetap saja menjerat.

"Ouch!" Ia memekik. Pinggulnya ditarik sampai menungging tinggi. Entah sejak kapan Naruto melepaskan belenggu di kakinya. Yang Sasuke tahu saat ini wajah si lelaki pirang tengah menghadap tepat ke lubang anusnya.

"Bajingan! Kubunuh kau!" Sasuke meraung ganas. Memperlihatkan _glare_ andalannya yang disisipi selaput bening airmata.

Namun, hal itu tak cukup kuat menggertak seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Lelaki itu mencibirnya dengan tersenyum mengejek. Dia menahan pinggung Sasuke ketika lelaki itu berniat bangkit lalu kabur. Mulutnya memberi kecupan perkenalan pada sepasang bongkahan bulat milik Sasuke. Dia menggeram. Menarik pinggul itu sampai lututnya tak tampak. Lidahnya memberi jejak saliva di sepanjang garis anus itu berada.

"Ah, _stop_! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Sasuke menyalak lagi. Lalu tak lama ia mendesah lantaran anusnya disusupi benda lunak nan basah. "Aarrggh!"

"Hehehe, kau menyukainya?"

 _Slurp!_

Naruto menjilatinya begitu detail. Ujung lidahnya melingkari bentuk kerutan anus itu. Pelan-pelan ia menusuknya, kemudian menekannya ketika mendengar hujatan demi hujatan dilayangkan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Hentikan —AH!"

Sebagian lidah Naruto telah tertanam. Ia memutarkan arah lidahnya. Mencecap rasa Sasuke. Tak tahan dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulut sang _raven_ , Naruto berganti haluan dengan menghisapnya.

Sungguh bagi Sasuke perasaan ini begitu baru. Terhina dan merasa direndahkan pastilah ada. Namun, bodohnya ia tak bisa berkutik. Lututnya bergetar. Lemas. Kepalanya kosong. Sebersit rencana untuknya melarikan diripun tidak terlintas. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya lagi. Lalu tak lama tersentak. Rambutnya kembali dijambak. Naruto begitu kuat menjerat mahkota hitamnya hingga Sasuke tak kuasa menjerit sambil meneteskan airmata.

"Kau begitu nikmat, _teme_ ," desahnya di depan telinga sang _raven_. Naruto tak lagi mencengkram pinggulnya. Saat ini ia sudah melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk Sasuke. Sesekali jarinya memilin buah dada yang sedikit mencuat itu, mendesiskan suara serak yang kembali merangsang libidonya.

 _Buak!_

Tak disangka, Sasuke menyikut perut Naruto dan membuat dirinya terbebas dari rengkuhan si _blonde_. Tungkai kakinya lekas menjejak, sedikit gemetar, namun Sasuke berhasil berlari tertatih menuju pintu yang tidak terkunci.

Tapi tetap saja Naruto jauh lebih unggul dengan keadaan dan fisiknya. Ia dengan segera menjambak rambut Sasuke, sebelum lelaki _raven_ itu berhasil melewati batas pintu. Naruto juga membanting daun pintu itu sembari menghantamkan tubuh Sasuke disana. Kilat kemarahan segera menari-nari di bola matanya yang berwarna biru.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi tanpa seizin dariku. Mulai saat ini kau, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah tawanan seorang Uzumaki Naruto."

Dengan itu Naruto membenamkan batang kejantanannya di lubang Sasuke. Begitu keras. Begitu memaksa. Sampai suara jeritan Sasuke yang lirih memenuhi tempat berdebu itu. Namun, tak sekalipun Naruto merasa iba. Ia begitu hanyut pada ledakan _euphoria_ yang selalu dinanti-nantikannya sejak lama.

 **To be continued**

Hai, saya balik lagi dengan fanfic baru. Kali ini multichapter, dan ini adalah bagian prolognya, semoga kalian suka.

Sukeholic, 18 September 2017


End file.
